(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vibration reduction device for a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a vibration reduction device for a vehicle seat that can reduce forward/backward vibration of a seat when a vehicle is stopped with the engine idling.
(b) Background Art
Seat vibration during engine idling of a vehicle means a phenomenon that a seat is vibrated because a vibration is amplified due to the natural frequency of an idling engine overlapping with the natural frequency of the seat when the vehicle is stopped with the engine idling.
As seat is vibrated in idling, the seat vibration is transmitted to the passenger and makes the passenger feel uncomfortable. Accordingly, in the related art, a weight having predetermined weight was attached to a seat headrest to solve the problem of seat vibration during engine idling to avoid the overlapping of the natural frequency of the engine and the natural frequency of the seat. However, in this case, the weight increases the manufacturing cost and the entire weight, thereby reducing fuel efficiency and profitability.
Further, when the weight of the seat headrest is increased, the following problems are caused.
1. A larger force is required to move up/down the seat headrest, so the commercial value is reduced.
2. The restoring force when the seatback is moved forward/backward is increased, so the user may be injured due to reaction that is generated when the seatback is returned.
3. It is required to increase the strength of a pole guide to prevent damage to a headrest pole guide (connected in a pole shape between a seat headrest and a seatback) when shock is applied to a seat headrest, so the material cost and the weight are increased.
4. Larger load is transmitted by the weight of the seat headrest, so the ability of the seat headrest to protect the passenger's neck is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.